


Reunion a la Carte

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [18]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F, Femslash, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picnics don't have to be outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion a la Carte

**Author's Note:**

> R is for rind

She'd told herself it was a one-time thing, coming down from the adrenaline high. Out-of-character, but justifiable in the circumstances. A one-afternoon stand.

But then Zoe found Steph's number, scribbled on a card and slipped into her wallet: while she'd been in the shower, perhaps, or while she'd been dozing.

She never quite got to the point of calling. Steph turned up by the side of her desk one day, tossing an orange at her.

Zoe caught it. 'Hi!' she said, surprised.

'Thought I'd come see if you want to come for a picnic?'

Zoe laughed. 'We're in the middle of London in the middle of winter.'

Steph leaned over and spoke softly near Zoe's ear. 'Picnics don't have to be outside,' she said. 'I was thinking somewhere with a nice, sturdy bed.'

They'd left the Grid together almost before anyone else had recognised Steph, although Malcolm did pause over the surveillance footage for a moment. Their picnic was of the carpet variety, rind-washed cheese and crackers and fruit, and a bottle of wine and two glasses, scattered on a handy picnic blanket provided by Steph. Very little of the food was eaten until much later in the afternoon. Instead, as with the first time they'd met, they spent most of their time in bed.

And at the end of it all, Zoe promised herself that this time she would call, she would keep in touch.

Last time she'd told herself that, she'd meant it, too.


End file.
